denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Skellion
Skellion (스겔리온, Seugelrion) is a character in Denma. He's Silverquick's dispatched priest. He wears skull mask. Biography 2 priests of Silverquick are watches Edel while playing billiards. Mohawk hair priest has the qualities that Edel is such an a-list Guardian priest material, but is wondering why Edel is driven out of the Holy See and is in Silverquick. But he, whose played billiard with Mohawk, tells the fact that Edel is actually the most insane thing walking. In the meantime, the story of Edel begins. He tells Edel was fall in love at first sight to a prospective Deva opposite of him, so he approached and kissed. Mohawk says he has heard this before. Edel was secretly peeked at Nell's diary on the hers blog and, following that day's posting, filled the room with her favorite Ahaziah flowers, and the next day, Edel listened to her favorite singer Z-Dragon's song and followed his hairstyle. She said one of her wishes is to meet Z-Dragon in person, because he wonder how he creates such beautiful music. In this part, He tells Mohawk about the Z-Dragon went missing during the week of Madonna's birthday, and assumes that Edel is somehow related to the case. He tells baron Hussadin joked Edel to private worship with Hormah. Mohawk makes an embarrassed look. He tells Korah, was a rookie Black Chapter agent, who could read the history of objects or space. And he tells, but Edel's uncle, Ham, was an EX-Black Chapter. Actually, Ham's real name is Balak and, Balak is one of the [[Church of Madonna#Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs|'three' infamous mad dogs of the church body]]. He and Mohawk are known Balak. He tells 2 weeks later, Internal Affairs, Balak made the request to testify as Edel's guardian. Skull head tells Balak said to Korah that he have something to share with him, and Balak showed Korah to his memory and annoyed him. Then he tells, Balak told Korah that just tell he saw a Guardian priest just doing his job, heroically dashing into the scene to save a Deva's life as is. He's suddenly nauseous and touches Mohawk's back. And he goes to the restroom. Mohawk looks at the billiard ball 5. He tells basically the church has sending Devas off to their death and no one knows when the pathogen becomes active, so, Devas get sent off as Level zero care nurses to "practice love of Mother Madonna" until the day they die, but even if they survive one battlefield, they're sent off to the next one, until they show the actual disease symptoms, so it's just brutal and another word for death sentence for Devas. He tells when Gatsu's men arrived at the scene, they finds unconscious Balak lying on the ground, Edel dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying Deva. He drinks canned beer and recommends beer to Mohawk. He tells Gatsu told Gatsu doesn't care about Balak's past political factions in the Bureau, so promise Gatsu that Balak become Gatsu's hellhound upon Balak's return, therefore kisses Gatsu's feet if Balak accept Gatsu's offer. Not many knew what the kiss meant then and Balak's return would spark a bloodbath in the church. Mohawk drinks beer from him. He asks this game is the last round. Mohawk tells get ready to takes off his mask once he lose. He tells there're 2 ways to have church official's name permanently deleted from the church's record, one of those ways is to get sent off on the Level zero care. Edel goes on the most insane mission that he has ever seen or heard in this universe. He says to Mohawk that reality is stranger than fiction. Mohawk wins in pool. At this time, Mohawk hears broadcast that he comes down because there's a package for him. Here it's reveals that Mohawk's name is Ferdo and he has working under the security team. Ferdo receives a package from someone, and it's no name. He touches and looks strangely at the billiard ball 5 while arranging the billiard balls. Ferdo comes back again and tells he's ready to take off his mask. He tells wait until the story is over. In 12. A.E. (3), He tells it's been 6 years since Edel's release and 7 years since the furnace planet. At this time, he sees Eve's communication that he comes to the Customs and Border immediately. Here it's reveals that his name is Skellion. He tells he'll show his mask, and he leaves. He says to Eve that it's perfect timing and his business is very close to finish. Ferdo receives a call with him while Ferdo takes the red package. Skellion tells he's heading back as his mission is almost complete and he works for the Black Chapter. Then Skellion tells he's the sender of the red package and it holds Ferdo's past inside it. Ferdo opened the red package and he's surprised to finds his mask. He reveals his identity to Mr. Tear, the Ripping Thunder. His identity is Korah the Cue-Ball, the Black Chapter's finest. Foreshadows He and Korah are of the same skin tone. Korah's skin tone is similar to Balak, but Balak is slightly redder than his skin tone. In (24), Korah can read the history of objects or space. Korah sees the things Edel had done, and the things that were done to Edel. In (25), Korah reads Edel and Balak's past, and in (37), he reads Nell's past. So Skellion knows Edel, Balak, Nell's past. In (11), Korah can't read the memory of released Edel. So he tells vaguely of Edel's actions. In (25), Korah reads Balak's memory and (26), Skellion is suddenly nauseous and touches Mohawk's back. And he goes to the restroom. In (29), Gatsu's right-hand man says to someone that the Deva he served wants a tiramisu cake, so Edel wanted to break out of prison. Someone is Korah. There's also limited foreshadow of new English version. The old English version, Balak is calls to Korah that he's the Baldy (Korean: Bead head), but new English version, he calls Cue-Ball. At this time, Skellion and Ferdo are playing pool. Mr. Tear thinks he's suddenly nauseous and touches Ferdo's back. And he goes to the restroom. Korah tells the beer Ferdo drank contains a liquid bomb that reacts to sounds, and the bomb will go off when a triggering sentence is read aloud. And he shows billiard ball 5 and tells he's just using the same trick Ferdo used to beat him in the game. Mr. Tear asks it's Balak who's behind this. He tells Mr. Tear is good at acting and reads the triggering sentence. "Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." Mr. Tear is killed because of the bomb. He reports to director Balak by network. He tells Edel is killing time running a few errands at here and there. Balak orders return to base. Quote *"When he was 13 in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age." *"He was nineteen in the universal age, and thus sixteen in the priest age!" *"Reality is stranger than fiction." *"My my my, you still don't know who I am? (Who could tell Edel's story as if Edel himself was telling the story?) It's me, Korah the Cue-Ball, the Black Chapter's finest! *"Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." Trivia *Fan art **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Church of Madonna Category:Silverquick